Homecoming
by RainaF
Summary: Deadliest Catch: A crew member hopes for a welcome home.
1. Chapter 1

_ **Disclaimer:** I own nothing but my OC and any resemblance to an actual person, living or not, is purely coincidental. This is my first fan fiction, something that has been bubbling about in my head, so please be gentle! :)_

* * *

><p>Sig Hansen glanced over at his brother sitting quietly in the port co-captain's chair. Ever since the Northwestern entered the strait, Norman Hansen was withdrawn – even for him.<p>

"She'll be there," he said. Norman didn't look over, taking a sip from his coffee cup and staring out past the bow like he was looking for the dock where their families would be waiting.

"We'll see," he said. Norm had met Lisa at the end of summer and they really hit it off. He tried to spend as much time as he could with her, knowing he was leaving in late September for Kings.

The timing was really bad for meeting someone and although he had called her as often as he could from the boat, he didn't expect to see her at the dock. He hoped she'd be there.

The Northwestern still had about an hour to go before reaching her berth. It had been a grueling season. The boat's engine need overhauling after fighting its way through wind and waves to pull the king crab bounty from the unforgiving sea. That kind of work was cheaper in Seattle, so Northwestern limped back to her home port with her weary crew to spend the holidays getting repaired.

* * *

><p>Lisa Taylor turned the car into the dockyard's parking lot and saw the small throng of fans off to one side, being kept in check by two security guards. She'd have to walk past them to get to the security door. Norman had sent her the combination for the door lock so she could get into the dock area.<p>

_I wish I had been able to hook up with Angela or Louise and come over with them_, she thought. But they had been running around with their kids getting ready for their husbands coming home. Recognizing Edgar's white pickup, Lisa parked next to it.

"You can come right over here," one of the security guards called out to her as she walked over to them. "All the fans are to wait right here."

"I'm not a fan," Lisa said, feeling her face turn red. "I'm Norman's girlfriend."

"I ain't seen you round here before," the guard said. "Maybe somebody from the families can vouch for you."

_And no one's answering their phones_, Lisa thought.

"I've got the security door code," Lisa said, but the guard wasn't buying it. "Look, I need to get down to that dock."

"What you need to do is wait here with the rest of the fans," he said. "They deserve private time with their families."


	2. Chapter 2

_Thank for all the encouragement and the reviews! I really do appreciate them :) Like I said on Ch.1... I own nothing but the OC character. _

* * *

><p>Angela looked down at her beeping phone and read the text message from Matt: "is she ther?" She sighed. "Not at the dock" she typed back to her husband. It didn't make sense. This one seemed so much different than the previous girls Norman dated. She seemed to genuinely care for him.<p>

_I'll go check_, she thought.

"I'm heading out to the car, I forgot something," Angela told Louise, not wanting to say she was going to see if Lisa was there, in case she wasn't. "I'll be right back."

"They'll be here in 20 minutes," Louise said distractedly, nodding in Angela's direction while watching her kids run around on the dock.

Angela made her way up the pier to the security gate and saw the crowd of fans. Toward the front of the crowd she saw Lisa, who looked like she'd been crying.

"Angela!" Lisa called out, edging herself out from the crowd. "They won't let me through!"

On the Northwestern, Matt Bradley pulled his phone out of a pocket when he heard the text alert.

"Shit. Not again," Matt muttered as he saw his wife's text. Edgar Hansen looked at Matt. "She hasn't shown up," he said quietly so his voice wouldn't carry up to the wheelhouse.

Edgar ran his hand through his tangled sandy-blond hair.

_This is not freakin' fair_, he thought. _How many times has Norm got his hopes up over a girl and the bitch dumps him? At least he's not giving up fishing now for them. That was stupid. He lets himself get wrapped and they walk all over him. _He watched his brother come down to the galley and rinse out his mug. Norman had his poker face on.

"So Norm, ya got a girl coming to meet you tonight?" asked the cameraman, swinging the camera in the direction of his reluctant subject. Norm ignored him and walked out on deck. The cameraman went up to the wheelhouse, knowing Sig would have something to say to the camera. Edgar followed Norm outside.

"Can I stay at your house for a day or two until I can catch a bus to Spokane?" Norm asked, not turning around to face his brother as he walked up beside him. "I shoulda drove myself."

"You don't know if she's there or not," Edgar said. "She seemed pretty sweet on you. Did you try to call her?"

"She's not picking up," Norm said, keeping his voice neutral. Inside, he wanted scream and punch something for getting taken again. "She's just like the rest."

He stared blankly ahead as the boat eased its way past the docks to its home berth, bracing himself that no one would be there waiting just for him.

At the marina in Ballard, word had spread that the Northwestern was on her way in and the crowd was getting rowdy and large.

"Hey you! Security guard, get over here!" Angela screamed over the din from the fans. "You gotta let Lisa through the gate. She's family."

"Yeah, no problem," the security guard said, pulling out a set of keys. "We didn't know who she was."

"I _told _you who I was," Lisa said. "You didn't believe me."

"Hey it's nothin' personal lady," the guard said as he swung the door open. "We can't be too careful. There's a lot of crazy fans who'd love to go down on the docks."

"Thank you," Lisa said to Angela. "I didn't know what to do. I couldn't reach anyone on their cells."

"No problem," Angela said. The girls walked back down the pier to the Northwestern's boat slip. "I didn't think you'd blow this off."

"You're here!" Louise said, running up to them and giving Lisa a big hug. "Let's clean your face up a little. Looks like you've been crying."

Louise dabbed a tissue at Lisa's face and smiled. "There. That's better. They're almost here."

Angela laughed, imaging the reaction her text was going to get on the boat as she sent Matt, "she's here."

Standing on the boat deck, Matt smirked as he got the text.

He elbowed Norman in the ribs and showed him the phone. They were at the rail ready to cast lines to tie up at the dock. Norman grinned when he saw the text, relief washing over him.


	3. Chapter 3

_Thank you for all the reviews, you all are the greatest! :) Like I said before, I own nothing but Lisa and am making no money off of this whatsoever. It's all purely for fun. Hope you've enjoyed this as much as I have._

* * *

><p>The Northwestern motored into the marina.<p>

"There they are!" shouted Logan, Edgar and Louise's youngest. The kids started to wave their arms wildly and cheering at the approaching boat.

"Where's my dad?"

"There he is!"

"Nick!"

Nick Mavar glanced up from where he was tying off a bow line and gave a quick wave to his wife and daughter before concentrating again on the boat line.

As the crew's families called out to loved ones, Lisa stood a little apart from them and felt her stomach tighten with pang of panic as the thoughts raced through her mind: _What if Norman changed his mind? What if he doesn't want to go out with me anymore? Would he ignore me? Would he walk right past me like I wasn't here? God, that would be awful. _

Her eyes searched for Norman and found him in the stern with Matt, waiting to toss the lines to the docktender. Norman had already spotted her as soon as the dock came in view.

Norman repeatedly glanced at Lisa as he was throwing the lines. A light breeze whipped her shoulder-length dark blond hair about her face and she kept trying to tuck her hair behind her ears. She wore a dark green Navy pea coat over a sweater that clung to her slim figure with a long, flowing skirt and short boots. _Damn, she's hot, _he thought. _And she's here just for me. Looks a little nervous though. Shit, I'd be nervous too if I was standing with people I barely knew, waiting for someone who's been gone longer than we were dating._

Edgar was the first off the boat, scooping Logan up in a bear hug when the boy ran over. Matt and Jake were next off, rushing over to Angela and Jenna. Norman was smiling as he climbed down the ladder and walked over to Lisa.

"Hiya cutie," he said. His grin widened when he saw her blush.

Feeling suddenly shy and overwhelmed, Lisa looked up at him and mumbled, "oh no, I look a mess."

"No, you're beautiful," he said, his voice cracking as he wrapped his arms around her. He leaned down and gently brushed her lips with his. Lisa closed her eyes and leaned into his embrace, eagerly returning the kiss and her arms reaching up to wrap about his neck.

Norman needed no encouragement. He kissed her more deeply, his tongue lightly touching her lips, wanting more. Lisa almost gasped at the tingling jolt she felt. When the kiss was over he kept his arms locked around her, not wanting to let her go. Neither realized the others were staring at them in amusement.

"Man, get a room you two," Sig said, rolling his eyes in mock distress. He dropped Norm's duffel bag next to his brother.

"Yeah, come up for air sometimes," Matt said, laughing. "For crying out loud, there's kids here."

Lisa knew her face was beet red. She looked at Norman. He was blushing too, but smiling. Still with an arm around Lisa, he casually flipped Matt a one-fingered salute because he knew the kids weren't paying attention to them.

"We should get out of here," he whispered in her ear.

She nodded and giggled softly. "I got us a hotel room for the night, 'cause I figured you didn't want to drive for a couple of hours right now."

He grinned at her, picked up his bag in one hand and reached for Lisa's hand with the other. Together they walked up the pier to the car.


	4. Chapter 4

_Thank you for the reviews. Suggestions were well taken and I have some explaining to do, which will be coming up in a soon-to-be-written chapter, but since y'all wanted to get them to a hotel... *blush* ... I know this is kinda short for a chapter, and I apologize. I'm getting used to writing longer ... something that is completely opposite of what I usually write. Hope you enjoy this and all suggestions are welcome! **Disclaimer:** I own nothing except Lisa and this is purely for entertainment. _

* * *

><p>Lisa unlocked the hotel room door and walked in, placing the room key on the desk and closing the drapes, making Norman chuckle. Lisa raised an eyebrow and smirked at him as she walked over to him.<p>

"Yeah, we wouldn't want the sun to wake us up now, would we?" Norman said, grabbing her hand and pulling her toward where he sat on the edge of the bed and on to his lap. Lisa put her arms about his neck, pulling his face toward hers. Norman ran a hand across her back.

Their lips met in a tender kiss that sent shivers through both. When the kiss was over they spoke at the same time, stumbling over each other's words and then laughing at themselves. Norman gently laid Lisa on the bed and wrapped an arm about her.

"You have no idea how much I missed you," Lisa said.

"God, I missed you," said Norman, running his right hand over her sweater exploring her curves. Lisa could feel her pulse quicken at his touch and closed her eyes, relishing the feel of that strong hand caressing her body. He pulled her face to his to kiss her more deeply as he felt passion starting to grow in him. She returned the kiss with a desire built up over several months apart.

They had grown closer during that time, even though they had been thousands of miles away from each other. It was a good growing time for their relationship, which had started a several weeks before Norman left for the King Crab season. They had talked through text messages, Facebook or phone when they could, but Internet and phone signal strength was spotty on the Bering Sea.

Norm pulled her closer to him as his hand slid up her right leg under her skirt. She rested her head on his shoulder, lightly kissing his neck and feeling the electricity from his soft touch. Lisa gasped as she felt his calloused hand reach the bare skin of her inner thigh.

Norm stopped at the sound. "Are you OK with this?" he asked, concern furrowing his brow. "I don't wanna force you to do anything you're not comfortable with."

She lifted her head from his shoulder and met his gaze. Norman could see her gray-blue eyes were dark with desire. She lightly kissed his lips and then looked deeply into his eyes with a smile.

"Don't stop," Lisa whispered, running her hands down his chest across his shirt, sending jolts of sensations through his body. Looking down, Norman felt his heart beat faster when he realized she was unbuckling his belt.


	5. Chapter 5

_You asked and you've received - how Norm and Lisa met. Thank you SO much for all the reviews and feedback! Keep it coming I appreciate all the comments and encouragement! :) **Disclaimer:** I own nothing except Lisa and her story. _

* * *

><p>Norman woke early and looked down at Lisa cuddled up next to him, her hair spilling across his bare chest. He gently brushed her hair back from her sleeping face.<p>

_Damn, she's incredible, _he thought. _ So open and caring. She gave herself completely to me without an agenda or looking for anything in return. She just wanted to be with me. Not a Deadliest Catch TV star. Just me. It was the luckiest day I've had in years when I met her. It's a good thing she didn't update her GPS._

Norman chuckled softly as he remembered that day.

* * *

><p>He steadied the new mailbox atop its post.<p>

_Damn kids_, he thought as he tightened the screws. He went to Seattle for the weekend and came home to find someone played mailbox baseball with his mailbox. _We never did that. We just drove fast, we didn't destroy other people's stuff._ The crumpled shell of his mailbox lay on ground where it had been knocked off the post with a baseball bat. The post had to be replaced too.

Norman took aim with the hammer at the nail that would hold one of his house numbers on the mailbox post and missed, smacking his thumb. "Shit!"

"Hi, excuse me, can I ask you something?"

Norman wheeled around to see the small compact car that had stopped at the foot of his driveway. A woman leaned out the driver's side window at him. He glared at her.

"Um, sorry, I, uh, I don't mean to disturb you," the woman stammered.

"I'm not signing autographs," Norman growled at her. The woman looked confused. _Huh. It's like she doesn't recognize me,_ he thought.

"Uh, I'm not looking for an autograph," she said. "I'm new to the area and I got a little mixed up on the directions the realtor gave me. OK, well. Um, I'll figure them out. Have a good day."

The woman moved to put the car in reverse to get out the driveway.

"Wait," Norman said, walking to the car. "Let me see the directions."

"Thanks," she said. "I'm Lisa Taylor, by the way."

"Norman Hansen," he said, taking the paper out of her hand. It was then he noticed her gray-blue eyes and dark blond hair with light streaks from the sun. _Damn, she's cute._

"You really did get turned around," he said, handing the directions back to her. "You're about five miles from where you need to be. Listen, let me get my truck. You can follow me and I'll get you to where you need to go."

"Wow, I don't want to be a bother to you, but that would be great," Lisa said. "Is there a coffee shop near there? I'll treat you to some coffee."

Norman flashed a smile at her, forgetting about his smashed thumb. "Sure. I'd like that. Let me get my truck."

Lisa felt butterflies in her stomach as she saw the smile light up his ruggedly handsome face.

Norman guided Lisa to downtown Spokane and pulled into a small parking lot next to an apartment building. Getting out of his parked truck, he waited for Lisa to pull in next to it.

"That's your building there," he said, pointing to the building. "Do you have a lot of stuff to take in?"

Lisa shook her head. "Just a couple of boxes. The movers will be bringing the rest of it in a couple days. I think we passed a coffee shop on this block. Want some coffee and maybe lunch? My treat for saving a lost damsel in distress."

Norman chuckled as they walked to The Roasted Bean coffee shop. "Sure. But I'm hardly a knight in shining armor."

They settled down in a corner booth with their coffee and sandwiches. The coffee shop was crowded for a weekday, people coming in to get their morning cup of coffee at the brightly-colored counter.

"What brings you to Spokane?" Norman asked. "Judging by your accent, you're not from Washington."

"I have an accent to you?" Lisa laughed. "Yeah, I guess I would. I'm from Atlantic City, N.J., but came out here for a job. I'm teaching writing at the local campus of Washington State University."

"You came clear cross country for a job?" he asked. "Aren't there jobs in New Jersey?"

"Well, you have to go where the jobs are," Lisa said. "I can always move back there once I get some teaching experience. What do you do?"

Norman gave her a quizzical look. _She really doesn't know who I am,_ he thought.

"I'm a commercial fisherman up in Alaska," he said. "I run a crab boat up there with my two brothers."

"Oh you mean like that TV show?" she said. "My brothers watch that all the time. They're scallop fishermen out of Atlantic City. They think those crabbers are nuts."

"Heh. I guess we are," Norman said.

"Tell me about your boat," Lisa said. "Do you have anything to do with that show?"

Norman took a gulp of his now-cold coffee. "Yeah. My boat's called the Northwestern and it's been on the show from the start."

Lisa's eyes widened. "That explains the crack about the autograph. I was wondering about that. I can totally understand why you would have thought I wanted an autograph then. I'm glad you helped me. I'd be up a creek if you hadn't."

"What do you like to do when you're not fishing?" she asked, trying to steer the conversation away from the TV show because she sensed an uneasiness in Norman's answers. He seemed to relax a bit.

They talked about hobbies, favorite movies, things to see in Spokane, both of them growing up in fishermen families and the differences between East Coast and Alaskan fishing. Norman laughed as Lisa told him stories of working on her family's scallop boat with her four brothers. _Damn, I knew there was something about her that was felt familiar_, he thought. _If she can take care of herself on a boat, she's my kind of girl._

They were so caught up in talking neither noticed several hours had passed.

"Do you two want something else?" the waitress asked. Norman glanced down at his watch. _Shit, _he thought._ We've been talking for hours. Didn't think it was that long. She's real easy to talk to. It's like we've known each other for years._

"No thanks," he said. The waitress smiled and took their empty plates away.

"Oh man, I should let you go," Lisa told Norman. "I've taken up a good chunk of your day."

Norman winked at her and touched the brim of his ball cap.

"My pleasure ma'am," he said, knowing that he had to see her again.

* * *

><p>From the nightstand, Norman's cell phone rang, jarring him back to reality. He reached for it, trying not to wake Lisa, who was starting to stir. He saw the number on the screen.<p>

Sig.

_What the hell does he want at 7 a.m.? _Norman rolled his eyes as the call connected.


	6. Chapter 6

_Thank you thank you for all the reviews! You all are the greatest :D I apologize for this being a little short, but I wanted to get up for y'all to read. **Disclaimer:** I own nothing except Lisa and her story. This is all in fun and for entertainment only._

* * *

><p>Norman reached for the phone.<p>

"Go back to sleep sweetie," he told Lisa who looked at him with sleep-heavy eyes. She put her head back down on her pillow and rolled away from him, drawing the covers up over her ears and nose.

"What is it Sig?" he asked quietly.

"Good morning sunshine," Sig said sarcastically. "Since you're trying to keep your voice down, that means you stayed at a hotel last night. This is good. I need you to be at a fundraiser today with the rest of the crew. Tell Lisa I said 'good morning' and she can come to the thing too."

_Damn you Sig,_ Norman thought.

"I had things to do today," he said in protest, knowing it was futile to even try when Sig saw a marketing opportunity for the Northwestern_. Anything to keep the name out there and get good publicity. I'll be glad when Disco cancels the show__._

"Too bad," Sig said, irritation cracking his voice. "You're an owner and part of the crew. Be at the boat in three hours. We're having a barbecue."

With that, Sig hung up.

Norman put the cell phone back on the nightstand and ran his hand through his hair and across his face.

_A barbecue fundraiser. That means fans will be there too. They always find out about these things and show up. I don't know if I want to expose Lisa to that yet. That's a circus._

He could feel a stress headache starting as he thought about the fans treating Lisa badly. Inevitably someone always did. He remembered what happened with Denise at last spring's CatchCon, how she heard a couple of the women talking about her in the bathroom because they just found out that Norman had a girlfriend and were upset over it.

_Like I would date a fan who would be just as happy to spread 'em for any crabber on the show, _he thought. Later that night after CatchCon Denise told him about it: _"So the one turns to the other and says, 'don't worry honey, Norman changes women almost as fast as he changes shirts. She'll be history soon enough.' What's that supposed to mean, Norm?"_

The fans turned out to be right, but it wasn't Norman who did the changing. Denise dumped him over the phone just a couple of weeks after the start of salmon season.

_She wanted someone who was around at night_, he thought. _Shit, it's not like I was cheating on her. I was working damn it. She didn't complain when I came back from opies with money in my pockets. I'm glad Lisa's not like that. She understands how it is. Her whole family are fishermen. We need to make plans to head East so I can meet them. Maybe for Christmas. I need to talk to her father. _

Norman smiled at that old-fashioned thought.

He reached over and touched Lisa's shoulder to wake her.

"Wake up Lisa, we have to get movin.' We're going to a barbecue."


	7. Chapter 7

_Thank you, thank you for all the reviews! Please keep them coming, your opinions mean a lot to me :) **Warning:** This chapter contains adult language and discussion of adult situations. Just a reminder that this story has been rated M. **Disclaimer:** I own nothing but the OC characters and their stories. This is all for entertainment only. Thank you for reading!_

* * *

><p>Norman glanced over at Lisa as she walked over to where the crew was posing for photographs with fans. Sig asked her to take photos of the barbecue and if any fans wanted photos with the crew to take the pictures. <em>That's good<em>, he thought. _The fans think she's hired help, probably from Discovery. They'll leave her alone._

Lisa made eye contact with Norm and with a smile, winked. He let his eyes wander over her – boots, fitted jeans and a tunic sweater that hugged her curves. He felt his face grow warm as he remembered caressing those curves last night and Lisa's response to his touch.

"So what are you blushing at?" said Edgar next to him. Edgar bit down on his cigarette before it had a chance to fall from his lips. He followed Norman's gaze and chuckled. _Norm's really head over ass for this one_, Edgar thought. _ And he's so comfortable, like he's known her for years. _

"You really like her don't ya?" Edgar asked. Norman nodded. "Make sure you tell 'er. Don't keep her guessing about how you feel. She'd make a good Hansen, just sayin'."

"Yeah she would," Norman said. Edgar looked at his brother. _It's about time he found someone. _Edgar's smartass kicked in then, making a crack that was a perfect set up for Matt. "Too bad she's not Norwegian."

Matt patted Norman on the back. "If we know Stormin' Norman here, she's had a little Norwegian in her already," he said, laughing.

"Fuck off Bradley," Norman muttered.

"Hey knock it off, we've got fans coming over for photos," Nick said.

A steady stream of fans kept the crew and Lisa busy most of the day. A few times, Lisa had to take a couple of deep breaths and look away as a female fan got flirty with Norman. He was always polite with them, but made sure they knew he wasn't interested.

After a couple of women were hanging off of Norman and Edgar so much that Edgar cracked that he hoped his wife didn't see it, Lisa excused herself and went into the Northwestern's galley. Matt's wife Angela saw her walk away and followed. She found Lisa sitting at the table with her head in her hands.

"It's times like these you have to plaster a smile on your face and keep going," Angela said. "I know it sucks to see a fan hanging off your man. Just remember that at the end of the day, you're the one he's going home with."

Lisa gave her a half-hearted smile. She really liked Angela. She raised her water bottle in a toast.

"Here's to sucking it up and going on," Lisa said.

The Seattle weather cooperated and Mother Nature gave the barbecue partly sunny skies and comfortable temps for a late fall day. Guests to the fundraiser benefitting the Fishermen's Memorial were able to schmooze with the crew, get tours of the Northwestern and enjoy grilled salmon, hamburgers and hotdogs. The crew took turns manning an autograph table that was set up on the dock where tables were for people to use for their meal. Norman ambled over to the table to relieve Jake, who was sitting alone and no one was around him.

"Thanks Norm, I've been sitting here too long," Jake said, quickly walking away. Norman hadn't even sat down before he felt a hand softly slide down his back, across his ass and up to his waist. He smiled and reached for the hand, but his grin faded when he realized it wasn't Lisa.

He half-turned to see his some-time girl toy Sarah smirking at him. The leggy blond wore skin-tight jeans, heels, a corset-top that showed off her girls and a black leather jacket. Sarah made it clear several years ago she didn't want a serious relationship and would never leave her husband, but liked being Norman's no-strings booty call.

"You used to like when I did that," she said, and wrapped her arms about his neck. "You know how I can make you feel. Why didn't you call me when you got in yesterday? I had to find out from Bradley you guys were home."

She pretended to pout and when she saw that wasn't getting a reaction, upped the anty by trying to kiss him. Norman grabbed her arms and untangled himself from them.

"Don't," Norman said. "I'm in a relationship now and I don't want to screw that up."

She blinked at him, anger filling her eyes.

"You're refusing me? Can your little woman do what I do to you? Your _girlfriend?" _ Sarah sneered the word. "From what I hear, she worked on her family's boat before moving here. You never liked the tom-boy type before. Why the change? I bet she's short, square and has a mustache."

Norman coldly stared at her, feeling resentment at how she described Lisa. He kept going back to Sarah when he didn't have a girlfriend because the sex was excellent and she was willing. But it was clear Sarah was the one in charge in the arrangement and she always let Norman know it.

"You were the one who wanted no strings and now you're giving me shit?" he growled. "There was a time that I would have given you the world if you wanted it. I was even willing to be your bitch. But you didn't want me. I now have a healthy relationship with a very sweet lady and whatever we were is now over."

Sarah wasn't buying it and she could see over Norman's shoulder a woman walking over to them. "It's not going to last and you know it. You've always liked to keep your options open and sooner or later, you'll call me."

Before Norman realized what she was doing, Sarah grabbed the back of his neck and pulled his face to hers in a kiss.

"Am I interrupting?" Lisa asked, as Norman pulled out of Sarah's embrace and stepped back, his face unreadable as stone.

"We were just discussing options, right Norm?" Sarah said with a smirk. "You must be Norman's new girlfriend. I'm Sarah, his lover."

Lisa had her poker face on as she studied Sarah and Norm. She could tell the way Sarah was talking over Norman like he wasn't there that she was the one calling the shots in whatever arrangement they had. _I'll be damned if I'm going to give her the satisfaction of seeing me rattled, _Lisa thought. _Two can play at this game._

"There's no options," Norman said. "Like I said, we're through."

"Aw, Norman that's sounds so final, and you know that's not true," Sarah said, turning to Lisa. "You know, he came to visit me for a weekend in Seattle several weeks before leaving for Kings and then suddenly he was busy all the time and couldn't come back out here. It was only after the boat headed out that I found out you're the reason he didn't return my calls. A little word of advice honey, with Norman it's out of sight, out of mind. Why don't you ask him if he got laid during Kings?"

"I don't have to ask because I trust him," Lisa said, her voice as cold as ice. She reached out to hold Norman's hand and gave it a reassuring squeeze. Norman looked like he wanted to run away from the two Type A personalities sizing each other up.

"You're naïve," Sarah said. "Don't you know all fishermen are liars? You know, you're prettier than I thought you'd be. I'm still surprised though because you're not Norm's usual type. He usually goes for tall blondes. Must be that you've worked on a boat. How could you stand that, smelling like fish all the time and on your feet all day?"

Lisa had had enough of this woman and letting go of Norm's hand, she stepped forward.

"At least I don't work on my back all day like you," she said. "I think it's time for you to leave."

"You fucking bitch!" Sarah shrieked, and swung a hand to slap Lisa's face. But the years spent on the deck of a scallop boat in the Atlantic Ocean served Lisa well as she quickly stepped out of the way of Sarah's hand, grabbed her wrist and twisted Sarah's arm in back of her. With a loud thump, she slammed Sarah chest-first onto the autograph table, attracting the attention of a nearby group that included Sig.

Just as quickly, Norman had an arm around Lisa's waist, picking her up and spinning her away from Sarah, who got up and took a couple steps backward, rubbing her wrist.

"What the hell is going on here?" Sig said, looking around all three and then recognized Sarah. "Look Norm, don't air your personal business here. The barbecue's almost done, why don't you take Lisa home and we'll talk about this later."

Sarah winked. "I'll talk to you soon Norm," she said as she walked away.

Norm and Lisa drove back to the hotel in silence. When they were in the room, Lisa couldn't stand it any longer and launched into him with questions.

"Who was she?" she asked. "She's the reason you went to Seattle the weekend before you met me, wasn't she? What did she mean by your liking a lot of options? Talk to me please!"

Norman looked at her with sad eyes.

"Yes and yes," he said and went on to explain the "friends with benefits" arrangement.

"But what happened when you had a girlfriend?" Lisa asked. "Did you see both? Is that what she meant by liking different options?"

Norman didn't answer her. He just stared.

"You did, didn't you?" she asked. "Have you done that while we've been dating?"

"No," he said. "I haven't. Whether or not you believe me, that's up to you. I'm going to go get a shower because I smell like a charcoal grill."

As Norman walked toward the bathroom, Lisa asked a final question.

"Is that what I am Norm, an option to you?"

He stopped in the doorway and didn't face her.

"Is that all you want to be?" he asked before going into the bathroom and shutting the door.


	8. Chapter 8

_Wow... thank you for the reviews! They mean a lot to me and you all obvious care a great deal about the story! *grins* thank you for that! **Usual disclaimer:** I own nothing but the OC and her story and this is entirely for free entertainment only._

* * *

><p>Norman felt dead inside as he played the last 10 minutes over and over in his mind. He knew he should have wrapped his arms around Lisa, calmed her down and told her the truth - that since meeting her, there was no one else but her and how he hoped there would never be another.<p>

_But typical me, I even fucked that up, _he thought. _I opened my mouth without thinking just to end the conversation. Yeah, end it I did and it probably cost me Lisa too. _

Norman wanted to tell her of how he dreamed of their future life together as he lay alone in his bunk on the Northwestern. Wanted to tell her how the photo he took of her when they went to Mount Ranier became the last thing he looked at before sleep and one of the first things he saw upon waking. Wanted to tell her that the thought of losing her felt like someone putting a bullet in his brain – that in the short time they had been together she had completely taken his heart.

_I hope it's not too late and she forgives me, _he thought. _Man she really handled Sarah. Lisa's a very strong woman who knows what she wants. She deserves better than me and I don't deserve her. _

Norman leaned his head against his arm on the shower's wall playing the day over in his mind. _How did a day that started so great end so fucked up_?

Sitting in the room's arm chair, Lisa heard the shower start and sighed. She stared forward at nothing, sadness gripping her, knowing their relationship had changed forever.

_Can I trust him? He hasn't given me a reason not to, but he could have been playing me_, she thought. She felt the tears run down her face. _I can't compete with girls like Sarah. I'm not glamorous. What chance do I have? Then there's the fans who are more than willing to accommodate a Deadliest Catch fisherman. I have to trust him that he's not going to cheat with them because if there's no trust in a relationship, there might as well be no relationship._

Lisa started to think about what Sarah said. She knew the crack about getting laid during Kings was just Sarah trying to upset her and Lisa dismissed that. The woman did give up clues though. Sarah was upset that Norman didn't have time for her after meeting Lisa. That made Lisa smile a little. _We spent a lot of time together before he left. I saw him off at the dock and welcomed him back. Unless Sarah swam out to the boat, she couldn't have spent time with him._

On the nightstand, Norman's cell rang. Lisa let it ring, thinking it would go to voice mail. It did, but the cell was set to speaker phone and Edgar's voice filled the room.

"Hey it's your bro. Look, I'm not trying to push you or anything, but I was talkin' to Mom and she said you can come pick up the ring anytime you want. You better not let Lisa get away bro. It's real obvious you adore her and you two are perfect together. Don't let that lying bitch Sarah kill that. Later dude."

Lisa stared at the phone in shock, feeling a wave of relief wash over her. _Edgar wouldn't bother saying that if Norm was playing me. If his family sees something there, I hope they're right. I've never run away from a fight, so I'll answer his question. No, I don't want to be just another option. There won't be any other options besides me - because I don't share._

_If he doesn't want me around anymore, fine. But I have to try. _At least that's what she tried to tell herself. She knew that if they were through, her heart would be ripped apart. Lisa didn't want to think about that. She turned the chair to face the window and idly watched the bustle outside – the boats in Puget Sound and closer, the traffic droning by and tourists walking the waterfront district.

She was so lost in thought that she didn't see Norman walk into the room and over to her. He crouched down next to the chair.

"Lisa," he said, trying to get her to look at him. When she did, Norman felt like he was punched. The sparkle he usually saw in her eyes was gone, replaced by a look of sadness and uncertainty. Her eyes were dead, like a doll's eyes.

"Lisa, I -," he started, but she interrupted.

"I want you to know that I am _not _one of many options," Lisa said, speaking quickly before she started to cry. She could feel the tears welling behind her eyes and she didn't think she be able to hold it together much longer. "If we have a relationship, it's got to be just us. No playing the field. No one else. Just us. I won't share you with anyone and I shouldn't have to."

The tears wouldn't be held back any longer and spilled down her face.

Norman leaned forward on his knees, gently wiped her tears away and took both of her hands in his. Norman's blue eyes met hers with an intense gaze and she knew she was looking into his soul.

"Lisa, since I met you, there's been no one else. That day you stopped in my driveway you grabbed my heart and I don't want you to let it go," he said softly. "I'm sorry if I made you feel less than cherished. You're not one of many. You are the only one I want. I know I'm not good with words and I'm just a dumb fisherman, but I love you and I hope you will stay. If - if you want to leave me, take me with you."

Lisa laughed through her tears at that last comment and wrapped her arms about his neck, burying her face in his chest. Norman drew her close to him in his arms and soon she was sitting on his lap on the floor, Norman rested his cheek on her hair. Neither spoke; they didn't have to. Both drew comfort from their embrace.


	9. Chapter 9

_Thank you thank you for all the reviews! You all are the greatest! *grins and blushes* Light smut alert for the end of this chapter... **Disclaimer:** I own nothing except the OCs and their stories. Thanks for reading!_

* * *

><p>Norman and Lisa spent a mellow night relaxing in the hotel room, talking and laughing at cheesy sit-coms on the TV and making plans to meet Sig and his family over at their house for lunch the next day before heading home. Lisa fell asleep first, with her head on Norman's bare chest. His arm around her, he watched her sleep. Norman hoped Sig would let what happened at the picnic blow over.<p>

_I don't want to dredge that up again,_ he thought. _There's no use upsetting her all over again. All I want to do is get Lisa back home, away from Seattle and Sarah. Back to where it's safe for us and I don't have to look over my shoulder all the time. _

He gently moved the still-sleeping Lisa to her own pillow and pulled the blankets up around her. He soon fell asleep.

* * *

><p><em>Norman opened his eyes to see the late morning sun streaming in the window. He stretched across the empty bed. Despite what his brothers thought, he was used to being alone. It wasn't that bad really. No one to nag you or get their feelings hurt over some imagined slight. Besides, no girl could compare to Lisa or ever replace her.<em>

_Lisa._

_It had been three years since they had broken up, and it still hurt to think about her. He wanted her to move in with him; she wanted a commitment first. That was a big step for Norman to take and he just couldn't do it. When her teaching contract was up and she had to choose between moving back East and staying here, she chose to move._

"_Give me a reason to stay Norm, any reason at all," she told him. And he let her go…_

* * *

><p>Norman awoke with a start and it took a moment to realize where he was. Still asleep next to him, Lisa mumbled something incoherent, turned onto her side and pulled the covers up around her ears.<p>

_Damn that was so real I could feel the sadness,_ he thought. Looking at Lisa, he silently promised that the dream wouldn't come true. Turning over, he fell back asleep.

* * *

><p><em>The house is quiet, he thought. Too quiet. They must have gone out someplace, he thought. He walked to the kitchen and saw Lisa had made coffee. He touched the side of the pot; it was still warm. Pouring himself a cup, he took a sip. She does know how I like coffee. Strong. Wonder where they went?<em>

_He took his coffee out to the back deck and settled into a chair to watch the hills in front of him and listened to a hawk cry in the distance. This is a different kind of quiet than being out on the boat. You don't have the rumble of the engine or the waves slapping the hull. I like the quiet of being out at sea, but it's good to be home._

_He heard the crunch of rock on the driveway and turned to see his 4-year-old son running up to the porch. _

"_Dad! Dad! Dad! Look what I found!" Norman saw the boy was cupping something in his muddy hands. Wish my dad was around to meet his namesake, he thought. He saw the smile in Lisa's eyes as she walked up to the house behind their son. _

"_Look Dad! A sallyander," Sverre proudly showed his find. "I found it under a rock."_

"_You mean salamander," Norman said, putting down his coffee mug to look at what little Sverre was showing him. "That's cool. But we're going to have to put him back under some rocks so he can live."_

"_Uh-huh," the boy nodded. Lisa pulled up a chair next to her husband. _

"_Thought we'd let you sleep in, so we went exploring in the woods," she said. "Give you time to adjust to land life again."_

_As Norman reached for her hand, he heard an electronic buzzing sound._

* * *

><p><em>Buzz. Buzz. Buzz. Buzz.<em>

Norman slapped the alarm clock next to bed and flopped back down on the pillow. It took a moment for him to wake up. The hotel room smelled of coffee, but was empty and quiet. Lisa wasn't there.

Then he heard the faint sound of a hair dryer from the bathroom. He sighed with relief.

Lisa walked out the bathroom with a towel wrapped around her body. She smiled when she saw him awake.

"Want some coffee?" she asked. "I ran out earlier and got some croissants too if you want them."

She knew how he liked his coffee and walked over to the bed with steaming cup of black coffee for him. Norman took it from her and set the cup down on the nightstand. He grabbed her wrist and pulled her closer.

"That's not the breakfast I had in mind," he growled, pulling her on top of him. She sat back to straddle him and could feel his desire under her.

"Why Mr. Hansen, it's good to know you're happy to see me," Lisa said with a smirk as she started to move her hips to rub against him, teasing him. Separating the two of them was only the thin fabric of the shorts Norman had worn to sleep in. A soft moan escaped his lips as he ran his hands up her legs and under the towel, making Lisa gasp and press against him more. He could feel that she wanted him as much as he wanted her.

As she leaned down to kiss him, she saw the faint line of a bruise across his upper chest. "I didn't do that, did I?" she asked, tracing the bruise lightly with her hand.

Norman chuckled. "Not unless you're a 1,000-pound crab pot," he said. "That happened a couple of weeks ago. We were stacking the pots and a wave caught the boat off-guard. I was up on the stack and a pot swung around and hit me. It knocked me down to the deck."

The color drained out of Lisa's face, but she said nothing. Things happen on a boat, something she knew all too well from her family's boat. She silently ran her hands over his chest.

Seeing her reaction, Norman didn't tell her that if he had been 5 feet closer to the side of the boat, the pot would have knocked him overboard.

"I didn't have far to fall because we only had one layer on," he said. "It was more annoying than anything else."

He looked up at her and smiled, reaching to untuck her towel. "Now, about breakfast…"


	10. Chapter 10

_Sorry it has been a while since I updated this, but work has been a bear and that bear bit me! :( Thank you for all your reviews, I love reading those! Disclaimer: I own nothing but my OC. :) cheers!_

* * *

><p>Norman and Lisa walked up to Sig's sprawling house overlooking Puget Sound. Lisa was carrying a vase with sunflowers, autumn leaves and pine cones arranged in it.<p>

They had stopped at a florist to pick up an autumn arrangement at Lisa's insisting. "You can't go visiting a new house without bringing the lady of the house a gift," she said. "That's just the way things are done."

Still, she was a little nervous, wondering if Sig was going to make a big deal out of her tussle with Sarah. Norman picked up on her jitters.

"It'll be OK," he said, giving her hand a reassuring squeeze. At least, Norman hoped it would be OK and his brother won't give him a tongue lashing for the barbecue incident.

June Hansen open the front door.

"It's great to see you again!" she said. "Oh, what pretty flowers! You didn't have to bring anything."

Lisa smiled. "My momma always taught me never to go anywhere without a gift for the hostess," she said. "These are for you."

"Aw, thank you," June said as she took the vase. "Everyone's in the dining room if you want to head in there. Lunch will be ready in a couple minutes."

Norman led the way to the dining room and around the table sat Sig, Nena and Snefrid Hansen. Norman smiled at his mother as he led Lisa in the room. The matriarch of the Hansen clan had liked Lisa when she met her two months ago, telling her son Lisa would be perfect if she was Norwegian, but if he was happy with her, his mother wouldn't hold that against Lisa. Norman had started coaching Lisa in some common Norwegian phrases and hoped his mother would get a kick of Lisa saying them.

"Hallo hvor er du?" (_Hello, how are you?)_ Sig asked, expecting to get no response from Lisa. Norm shot him a warning look not to push it.

But Lisa smiled brightly at Sig and looking him straight in the eye said: "Jeg er god og du?" (_I'm good and you?) _

Sig burst into laughter. "You're just full of surprises now, aren't you? Norm, you've got your hands full with this one."

Norman held a chair out for Lisa and then sat down next to her. "The same could be said about me," he said. June and Mandy brought in the many dishes that were lunch and joined the rest of the family at the table.

Lunch was a comfortable blend of chit-chat and good food. Occasionally Lisa caught Snefrid watching her with and odd expression on her face, like she was measuring Lisa up for something. _It's just my mind playing tricks on me,_ Lisa thought. _She's probably wishing I spoke Norwegian so she could talk to me. _

Not a word was said about Sarah and the barbecue.

When Mandy got up to clear the table, Lisa jumped up too. "I'll help you," she said, trying to be helpful. As soon as the pair left the room, Sig turned to Norman.

"Du virkelig tosset om hennes er ikke du? Gjør ikke du tror du're styrter dette en bit? '' he said. (_You're really crazy about her aren't you? Don't you think you're rushing it a bit?)_

Norman looked at his brother. "I don't see any need to wait," he said in English. "Neither of us is young and stupid. She's from a fishing family. She understands what the deal is and what the dangers are."

Norman quietly repeated what he said to his mother. Snefrid nodded and patted him on the arm.

"Jeg fortsatt tror du bør vente,'' (_I still think you should wait._) Sig said.

"Wait for what?" Norman asked. "For another year to pass and still have the same conclusion only a year later? I'm not going to propose immediately, but it's coming."

He repeated his words to his mother, who nodded. Norman was refusing to speak only in Norwegian because he knew Lisa couldn't understand it and didn't want her to feel left out – even if she wasn't in the room.

"Gjør du elsker henne?" (_Do you love her?) _Snefrid asked her middle son, leaning over to take his hand. She saw his face go soft and knew the answer before he said it.

"Yes, I do," Norman said quietly.

"Og gjør hun elsker du?" (_And does she love you?) _Snefrid asked, watching his eyes for any sign of wavering and found none.

"Yes, she does," he said.

"God. Da du vil begge bli glad," (_Good. Then you both will be happy.) _she said. Snefrid opened up her purse and took out a ring box. Looking down at the engagement ring on her hand, she slipped it off and put it in box.

"Dette var eders bestemor 's ring og min ring. Det vil nå bli Lisa 's. '' (_This was your grandmother's ring and my ring. It will now be Lisa's) _She said. Norman put the ring box in a pocket.

"Takk. Jeg vet at var ikke lett å gjøre," (_Thank you. I know that wasn't easy to do.)_ Norman said, smiling at his mother.

Mandy came back from the kitchen, carrying a pot of coffee, closely followed by Lisa with dessert. The duo served the rest of the family and when Lisa handed a slice of cake to Snefrid, the older woman looked at her with a smile and tears in her eyes. _She's good for Norman and will treat him well,_ she thought.

Lisa saw the expression and shyly smiled back at her.


	11. Chapter 11

_Thank you for all your reviews, they mean a lot to me and I really enjoy reading them! **Disclaimer:** I own nothing but my OC. And now an **ALERT:** *points to the mature rating* ... if you don't want to read adult situations, you'll want to stop reading after they have dinner. Thanks for understanding. :) _

* * *

><p>Norman and Lisa left Sig's house shortly after lunch for the four-hour drive home. They let the family know they planned to head East and spend Thanksgiving with Lisa's family.<p>

"We'll be here for Christmas," Norman said, giving Lisa's hand a squeeze. She smiled happily at him.

Sig nodded. _It's good to see him happy. It's about time he found someone, _he thought, remembering the holiday parties and Thanksgiving dinners that Norman was alone. That was always rough.

***_ Four hours later _***

Norman drove up the gravel driveway to his house, which sits high up on a hill and back from the road. Lisa had kept an eye on it while he was fishing, so he didn't turn off the electric or other utilities. The house looked lived in, not cold and empty like it usually did when he came home.

"Do you want to come in for a while?" he asked, getting his bag out of the truck.

"I'd love to, but I can't," Lisa said. "I've got to review my lesson plans for this week. But how about I come over tomorrow after my classes and make you dinner? It's the welcome home dinner you were supposed to get yesterday."

Norman pretended to think it over, but couldn't keep a straight face, grinning at her.

"Let's see, a beautiful woman is offering to cook and serve me dinner," Norman said, wrapping his arms about her waist. "How can I say no to that?"

Lisa grinned up at him. Norman bent down and lightly brushed his lips against hers. Lisa leaned into the kiss and he needed no encouragement, deepening the kiss. Both were breathless when the kiss ended. Norman rested his forehead against Lisa's and whispered, "it will be hard waiting until tomorrow night to see you again."

Lisa looked up into his eyes and softly touched his cheek. "I love you."

Norman smiled down at her. "I know. You know I love you, don't you?"

Lisa nodded. "I know. But I should get going."

Norman watched her drive away before going inside. The house was quiet and felt empty. He looked around the ranch home he had built several years ago. It had an open floor plan that swept from the living room and dining room to the tidy kitchen. A breakfast bar split the dining room and kitchen. Because he usually is out fishing, the house didn't really feel lived in to Norman. _That will change once Lisa moves in, _he thought. _I'll propose to her before that._

He opened the fridge and saw Lisa had stocked it with some food and beer. Grabbing a Bud Light, Norman smiled.

*** _The next day_ ***

_Beep. Beep. Be-beep. Beep._

Norman was puttering around in his garage when Lisa arrived in the late afternoon, announcing her presence as she drove up to the house. He had gotten a lot done, but he was amazed how aware he was of Lisa's absence. Something was missing without her.

_Damn, I've got it real bad,_ he thought. He watched her get out of the car, admiring her figure. _Yeah, I've got it bad._

"Miss me, my sexy man?" Lisa said, walking up to him with two grocery bags. "I have just one question to ask you right now."

"I can't wait to hear this," Norman said, putting a few tools away.

She held up a grocery bag. "How do you like your steak?"

Norman watched Lisa as she bustled about the kitchen making dinner. The ease she had cooking steak, potatoes, asparagus, making a salad and dinner rolls just amazed him. He never learned how to cook, relying on others on the boat to cook and when he was home, he ate out a lot. Lisa knew he didn't have a lot of food in his house, so she brought everything with her for the meal and then some.

"I could get used to this," Norman said from his seat at the breakfast bar in the kitchen. Lisa turned just long enough to grin at him and the smell of grilling sirloin started to fill the house.

"What would you be eating if I wasn't cooking this?" she asked. "Don't tell me you'd be eating cereal. My brothers do that."

"There's nothing wrong with cereal for dinner," Norman said. Lisa rolled her eyes.

"Does cereal look or taste like this?" Lisa said, smirking as she set a steaming plate in front of him. She got a Bud Light out of the fridge for him and sat down to eat. They laughed and talked over dinner about their day and made plans to meet Lisa's family for Thanksgiving. Norman had never been to Atlantic City before and Lisa told him how it had changed from a sleepy summer resort town to a glitzy seaside city with the casinos.

As dinner wound down, Lisa started to make short work of the dinner dishes. Norman walked up in back of her and snaked his hands around hips, caressing her curves and pulling her backward a little, against him. He brushed his lips softly against the back of her neck, sending a wave of shivers down her spine.

"Have I ever told you how sexy you look with dishpan hands?" he softly said in her ear. He kissed the back of her neck again.

"Oh do I?" Lisa said, laughing. She flicked some soap suds at him, but they missed, falling on her shoulder. Norman smiled at her and gently wiped the suds from her shoulder. He turned her around to face him and wrapped his arms about her waist. As he dipped his head to kiss her, Lisa wrapped her arms about his neck, holding her soapy hands out away from him, but pulling him closer to her. She could feel his desire straining against his jeans and she could feel her own body start to respond with a need of her own.

"You're dripping on the floor," Norman teased her, grabbing a dishcloth and drying her hands. He didn't let go of her hands, but set the towel on the counter.

"Come with me," he said softly, leading the way down the hallway to the bedroom. Norman sat on the edge of the bed and pulled Lisa to him. She stood between his legs, looking down at him.

"Hey, this is one of the few times, I'm taller than you," she said, taking his face in her hands and tilting his head back to kiss him. Norman ran his hands across her back and up underneath her sweater, his calloused hands making her skin feel electric. She tugged at his T-shirt, freeing it from his waistband and inching it higher to get at his bare skin. Norman took the shirt off and cast it on the floor. Lisa ran his hand over his chest and shoulders, relishing the feel of his skin and the strength lying under it.

"Your turn," Norman said, pulling her sweater over her head to reveal a light blue lace bra. He reached behind her and short order had the clasps undone. He slowly pulled off her bra, brushing his hands over her full breasts and lingering over them. Lisa pulled him closer to kiss him again, brushing his chest with hers as she reached to unbuckle his belt. In one smooth motion, Norman whisked her pants and thong off, running his hands over her hips as he did so. Lisa smiled at him as she stepped out of the clothes pile. He stood up and shed his clothes as well before pulling her down to lay next to him on the bed.

Lisa let her hand wander over his shoulders, chest, abdomen and lower, making Norman laugh as her light touch felt like fire on his skin. He pulled her closer and kissed her lightly on the lips. Lisa deepened the kiss, her tongue wanting more. Norman happily obliged and their tongues fought each other for dominance as they both felt their desire grow. Norman ran a hand down Lisa's torso, brushing her breasts and stomach. He could feel the heat of her desire and gently stroked her already rock-hard nub, making Lisa softly moan. He quieted her moan with a kiss and she arched her back toward him.

Breaking off the kiss, Lisa looked into his eyes. "I … need… you…," she breathed as he kissed her deeply again and she drew his tongue in. He could feel her desire growing. Norman lined himself up and slowly sank into her depths, savoring the pull of delicious friction and Lisa's reaction.

"Oh, Norman, yessss…." Lisa moaned as a waves hot sensations swept over her. She wrapped her legs about his waist and they soon found a rhythm as they moved together. Norman could feel Lisa was getting close, so he shifted to balancing himself on one hand and stroked the other across Lisa's right cheek, down her throat, and lower. When he reached her knee, he gently moved it to his shoulder and rebalanced himself. Lisa's eyes opened wide as she felt the different sensations as he sank back into her depths. She quickly plunged over the edge, calling out his name. The combination of seeing Lisa writhe in ecstasy beneath him her emotions playing across her face and hearing her call his name was all Norman needed to find his own release.

As they caught their breath, Norman wrapped his arms about Lisa, pulling her close. He lightly kissed her forehead and smiled at her.

"Stay with me tonight," he said. "Don't go back to the apartment."

Lisa smiled at him. "I hoped you'd say that. Welcome home."


	12. Chapter 12

_Thank you for all the reviews! You all are the greatest *big grin* ! Here's the **usual disclaimer:** I own nothing but my OCs and their stories. **Another alert:** There are some very dark parts to this chapter with adult situations being discussed. Thanks for understanding._

* * *

><p>Time flew through November with Norman working on his house and getting it ready for winter and Lisa busy with teaching. Soon it was Thanksgiving week and the pair started making their way to Atlantic City and Lisa's family.<p>

Once they were on the flight from Seattle to Chicago, Lisa curled up on her seat and resting her head on Norman's shoulder, she fell fast asleep.

"Do you want a blanket for her?" the stewardess whispered to Norman, who nodded. He gently tucked the blanket around Lisa and watched her sleeping face.

He hoped everything would go smoothly meeting the family. He expected them to be on guard, but really hoped they'd take him at face value and not judge him by what they saw on the TV show or the way the crabbers were portrayed on it. The whole family was going to be on edge anyway with the news that Lisa's ex-fiance had been paroled. Norman felt his teeth clench as he remembered Lisa tearfully telling him last week about Jim, a piece of shit who had beat her so bad she spent three weeks in the hospital.

Lisa had gotten the notification in the mail that Jim Frantz had been let out of state prison after 16 years of a 15- to 25-year prison term for the savage beating. He had moved back to Atlantic City to a halfway house while he got life back on track. The parole board ordered Jim to stay away from Lisa and her family as a condition of parole.

"_He had always been sarcastic and critical, but he had never hit me," she said to Norman. Lisa knew she had to prepare him for the worst if Jim decided to look her up over the weekend. "I thought I could change him. I was so stupid."_

"_How old were you?" Norman asked. _

"_Twenty-three," Lisa said. "He and some buddies went out drinking and I was asleep by the time he got home."_

_Lisa locked eyes with Norman, her blue-gray eyes dark with anger as she remembered the night of the attack. _

"_He came home wanting sex and I didn't wake up fast enough for him, so he grabbed me and threw me against the wall," she said softly, her voice catching. "Then he put a hand around my throat, a-and t-took w-what should have been given in love…"_

_Lisa looked down at her hands, tears falling on her shaking hands. Norman covered her hands with one of his and brushed the tears off her face. _

"_None of that was your fault," he said, vowing to himself that no one would ever hurt Lisa again. _

_Lisa nodded. "You're right."_

_That asshole will have to go through me first_, Norman thought as he watched Lisa sleep on the plane. She said Jim had been convicted of attempted murder, rape, aggravated assault and other charges and the judge had given him the maximum sentence.

Norman was amazed Lisa could trust anyone in a relationship after that and when he told her that, she smiled. "I normally don't. But you eased your way into my heart. I've never felt uncomfortable with you."

He smiled as he remembered that. From the first day they met, it was like they'd known each other for years. Similar views, likes and dislikes. It was like they were two halves of the same person. _Never felt like that way with any other,_ he thought.

Lisa also filled him in on her family. She's the true middle child of five kids and the only girl, so she had to learn to hold her own against her brothers.

The oldest was Joe and she said he could be Sig's twin. Norman inwardly groaned. _Like we need another Sig in the world,_ he thought. Joe was the captain of the family's scallop boat, the Sea Siren, now that her dad retired. He felt responsible for the family and tried to parent everyone, just like Sig. Next oldest was Michael, who was quiet and steady, much like Nick Mavar. Norman hoped he'd get to meet Michael, he sounded like someone he'd have a lot in common with. Then there was Lisa, followed by Edmund and John. She told him Edmund was very much like Edgar and loved to play pranks and John was a little bit whiney and got away with a lot because he was the baby.

_This should be interesting,_ Norman thought, his eyelids drooping heavily. He was soon napping the rest of the flight to O'Hare. Switching planes, they settled in for the shorter flight to LaGuardia Airport in New York City before hopping an hour commuter flight to Atlantic City Airport.

Fourteen hours after leaving Norman's house, Lisa turned the rental car on to the Atlantic City Expressway, heading east toward the hotel owned and ran by her friend Rose. Lisa knew it would be stressful meeting her loud and sometimes raucous family, so she arranged for them to stay at the Sunrise Hotel instead of staying at her parents' home so they would have the chance for some quiet time too.

"You'll like the Sunrise," she told Norman as she threaded her way through the Tuesday night traffic. "It's a huge Victorian house with a big wrap-around porch right on the boardwalk. You can walk across the boardwalk and be on the beach if you want to see the sun rise over the Atlantic Ocean."

Norman watched the bright lights of the casinos in the distance grow as they got closer. It reminded him of Vegas, but with the biting smell of salt water in the air. Soon they were turning onto a small street off the main thoroughfare and into a parking lot.

The loud roar of the ocean surf as it pounded the beach surprised him as they got out of the car. He could see the breakers hitting the seawall just feet from the wooden boardwalk.

"It's high tide," Lisa said. "It always comes in that far in winter."

Sandwiched between a T-shirt shop and kite store sat the Sunrise Hotel, its clapboard shingles bleached white by the salt air and sun. Lisa and Norman walked through the main doors of the three-story building and up to the front desk. The dark-haired woman at the desk looked up and gave a little squeal as she saw Lisa.

"Damn you look good girl!" Rose exclaimed, running around the desk to give Lisa a hug. "I see the West Coast is agreeing with you. Hi there, you must be Norman."

"Yes, this is Norman," Lisa said, smiling at him. "Norm, this is my best bud, Rose."

Norman shook Rose's hand and nodded at her. "Pleased to meet you," he said. Rose saw that both of them looked worn out so she quickly got them checked in and gave them the room keys.

"Breakfast is from 6 to 10 here in the lobby," she said. "We can catch up later. It's really good to see you back here."

Lisa nodded and tiredly smiled. "I think I hear a bed calling me."

"I think we should go answer it," Norman said, leading the way to the elevator.


	13. Chapter 13

_Thank you, thank you, thank you for all the reviews! You all are the greatest! Keep 'em coming! :) **Regular disclaimer:** I own nothing except my OCs and their stories. Enjoy!_

* * *

><p>Norman and Lisa got up early Wednesday and wandered down to the breakfast setup in lobby. Rose stopped bustling around long enough to invite them out to dinner Friday night with her and husband Tim. As he drank his coffee, Norman looked around at the families and couples enjoying their breakfasts. So far, no one had recognized him and Rose wasn't telling people either. <em>There's some advantages to avoiding the cameras, <em>he thought. _I can't imagine Lisa not telling Rose, so she gets points in my book for not making a big deal out of it. Sig, Edgar and a lot of the others can't go anywhere without being recognized and stopped for autographs and photos._

"What are you smirking at?" Lisa said, looking across the table at him. "You look like the cat who swallowed the canary."

Norman leaned close to her. "No one recognizes me," he said softly. She studied his face. So far he looked relaxed, but she was worried about how stressful meeting her family was going to be on him.

"Or it could be they're used to seeing the celebrities come down from New York City to go to the casinos," Lisa teased. "So maybe they're just giving you your space."

Norman shrugged. "Whatever works," he said.

"Where do you want to go? Want to explore the boardwalk some?" Lisa told him how the city first put down boards across the sand around 1870 to keep tourists from tracking sand in to the beachfront hotels and on to the trains that ran back and forth to Philadelphia. The city really expanded the boardwalk in the 1920s and it became a summer playground on the East Coast. When the casinos opened in the 1970s, the city became a year-round destination and the boardwalk grew. It's now miles long and continues down south through Ventnor and more.

"We're about two miles north of the Steel Pier and all the casinos and hotels down there," Lisa said. "If we walk north, eventually we'll end up at the aquarium. I think that's also a couple miles away. There's not much past here to the north except for houses, condos and small hotels."

So hand in hand, they set out south on the boardwalk, walking past shops selling shells, T-shirts, candy and jewelry. Even though it was the day before Thanksgiving, many of the shops were still open. As they got closer to the Steel Pier and its amusement rides, they started seeing arcades with their bright flashing lights and game sounds competing with the roar of the ocean surf.

Norman pulled Lisa over to an arcade with an instant photo booth. When she saw where he was going, she laughed.

"You know, you're just a big kid aren't you?" she said as he sat down on the metal stool in the photo booth and pulled her onto his lap, wrapping his arms about her waist.

"I've got to get some photos with my girl," he said, flashing her a grin. They both smiled into the camera as the flash went off the first and second time. When it came time for the third photo, their lips found each other in a tender kiss that deepened for the fourth photo. With the photo booth's buzzer announcing the arrival of their photos, they broke off their kiss.

"Good thing there was only four photos or we'd have needed to get a room," Norman murmured in Lisa's ear as she picked up the strip of photos. "Later," she said, winking at him. "Hey, these are pretty good. We can get them laminated so they won't rip apart."

They started back up toward the hotel, stopping along the way to have lunch in a little deli. They were meeting Lisa's parents in the afternoon and staying for dinner, with some of her brothers coming over afterward.

They drove over the bridge past Gardner's Marina to an older section of the city along the bay. They passed the working boats' marina, where the Sea Siren sat in her slip. Lisa pointed out her family's boat and they could see two men working on the port side trawler rigging.

Even at a distance, Lisa could tell the men were Joe and Michael. "They'll be over to the house once they finish with the rigging," she said. "Maybe Friday I'll take you over to the boat."

"I'd like that," Norman said.

Lisa turned the car on to the street where her parents' house was. Old growth trees lined both sides of the street and the houses sat a little back from the road and soon she turned the car into her parents' driveway. Norman could see the yard sloping down to the water in back of the house, a dock with at least one boat tied up to it. The house itself was a large Victorian with gray siding and teal gingerbread scrollwork decorating the wraparound porch.

They had stopped to pick up flowers for Lisa's mom. "We need a gift for the hostess," Norman said, winking at Lisa. She smiled in response.

_He's channeling the Hansen charm, _she thought. _If he shows half the charisma and ease that Sig has, Norm will have my family eating out of his hand. _Lisa giggled inwardly at that thought.

Lisa's mom opened the door as they walked up.

"You look fantastic!" Mary Taylor said, giving her daughter a big hug. "You must be Norman. I've heard a lot about you."

Norman smiled at her, noticing she looked a lot like Lisa and could pass for her older sister, not a mother of five and a grandmother. "It's a pleasure to meet you ma'am," he said. "Lisa's said how much she misses you and the family."

Mary smiled at her daughter and sized up Norman. It was obvious that Lisa adored him. She was watching his reaction to meeting her mom. _Her eyes are sparkling and she looks truly happy. She's glowing,_ Mary thought. _It's been a long, long time since I've seen her this happy._

"These are for you, our hostess," Norman said, handing her a vase with an autumn arrangement of yellow and orange carnations with pine cones, leaves and pine boughs.

"That was very sweet of you, thank you," Mary said. _He knows how to make a good first impression with a hostess gift. _"Won't you come in?"

She led them to the den, where Lisa's dad, Al Taylor was reading the newspaper. He stood up to shake Norman's hand when they walked in to the room.

"Good to meet you Norman," Al said, gripping Norman's hand in a firm handshake that left no doubt that even though he was older, there was still power behind his grip. Norman returned his firm grip and looked him in the eyes.

"Lisa's told me a lot about you sir," he said to the older man. Even older, Al was still a bear of a man, well over 6 feet tall and built. _I'd hate to get on his bad side, _Norman thought.

Al nodded at Norman. The foursome chatted about how Lisa and Norman met, fishing in Alaska and on the East Coast. Al Taylor watched Norman as they talked and saw how the younger man deferred to Lisa in the conversation and the look in his eyes as he stole glances at her. _He obviously really likes her. I wonder how serious he is, _Al thought. _I'll ask him._

"I understand you worked for a while as a mechanic," Al said. "Would you mind taking a look at my truck? It's got a knock in the engine that started the other day."

"Sure," Norman said. "Do you want to take a look at it now?"

Lisa watched the two men who were most important to her walk out to the garage. She turned to her mom and narrowed her eyes.

"Dad always fixes his truck," she said. "He just wanted to get Norman alone, didn't he?"

"Don't blame your father," Mary said. "The only things we know about him is what we've read in his brother's book and seen on TV. He seems very nice, but we want what's the best for you. How do you feel about him?"

Lisa smiled at her mother. "I love him," she said. "I've never felt like this before. Ever. He feels the same way too."

"I hope so," Mary said.

Out in the garage, Norman was getting a stress headache. He checked the carburetor, the pistons and other parts of the engine and couldn't find anything wrong with the truck.

_Just great,_ he thought. _Lisa's dad is going to think I'm an idiot. Well, I might as well get this over with._

"Sir, I can't find anything wrong," he said, looking out at Al Taylor from under the truck hood. "Are you sure you heard a persistent knock in the engine? Maybe it was a rock in a tire tread and worked itself out."

Al Taylor crossed his arms in front of him and stared steadily at the younger man.

"There's nothing wrong with the truck," he said. "I wanted to ask you something, man to man."

_Here it comes,_ Norman thought. His blue eyes met the steel blue eyes of Lisa's father with a iron gaze.

"It's great that Lisa seems really happy with you," Al said. "But I want to know, just what are your intentions with my daughter?"


	14. Chapter 14

_Thank you for all the reviews on the last chapter! You all are the greatest, keep those reviews coming please! :D We now see if Norman survived Lisa's dad and him collecting on a raincheck... LOL... **disclaimer:** I own nothing but my OCs and their stories and am not making a dime off of this, it's all for entertainment only and any similarities between this story and real people are purely coincidental. :) _

* * *

><p>Norman held his gaze. <em>Here we go,<em> he thought.

"I love her," he said. "And I can't imagine a future without her. I'd like your permission to ask her to marry me."

Al studied his face. _He seems sincere. He knows he doesn't need my permission to do anything but he's being respectful. I like that._

Norman wondered if Al was trying to make him squirm. He held the older man's gaze. _I'm not backing down,_ he thought.

"She makes me happy," Norman said. "She'll never want for anything. I'll take care of her."

That was the wrong thing to say as memories flooded the older man's mind. Al's face grew hard and his eyes cold. "I've heard that before," he said. "How do I know you're not just another man who will beat the shit out of her?"

The fury behind Al's words took Norman off guard and the surprise showed on his face before his eyes turning hard with fury.

"I'm nothing like Jim," he said, almost spitting out the name. "I would never hit a woman."

"She told you about him?"

"Yeah, she did," Norman said, his jaw clenching in anger and his fists soon following. "She's worried that asshole is going to show up this weekend. I'll be damned if he's going try anything."

Looking at the younger man reacting in anger at what Jim did to Lisa, Al thought, _I have no doubt Norman will do anything to keep Lisa safe. I'd pick him to win a fight, hands down._

Al relaxed his face into a smile. _Yeah, he's good for her. _Norman saw Al's face change and calmed down a bit, although he was still on edge.

"You're good for Lisa," he said. "I think you'll be happy together. You two'll live in Washington?"

"Yeah, if she wants to," Norman said, relaxing now at the switch in subjects. "She seems to like it out there. I've got a home on a small mountain, overlooking a valley there."

"Really? Sounds nice," Al said, nodding. "When do you think you'll ask her?"

Norman smiled at Al. "Sometime this weekend."

"Good," Al said. "Let's go back in the house. I know Lisa saw right through the truck thing, so she's probably wondering how you're handling being grilled by me. You want a beer?"

"I'd love one," Norman said.

The two men walked back into the house just as Joe and Michael arrived from working on the boat. The brothers looked at their father easily talking with Norman and relaxed. Al clamped his arm about Norman's shoulders.

"Joe and Michael, this is Norman," he said. "These are two of my sons."

"Good to meet you," Norman said, shaking both of men's hands. He looked at the two brothers. Both were tall with muscular builds only gotten through years of heavy labor. Joe was the taller of the two, with sandy hair. Michael was more compact with dark hair.

"Are your families coming over tonight too?" Mary asked, walking up to the men.

"Nah, they'll be here tomorrow after the football game Mom," Joe said.

"Dinner will be ready shortly. You boys can go sit down at the table," she said, turning and walking down the hall to the kitchen. Lisa hovered in the kitchen doorway, her eyes searching Norman's face for any clues as to what happened out in the garage. Norman caught her eye and winked, and she smiled back at him.

Dinner was a relaxed time, filled with easy discussions on fishing and boats. Joe and Michael took their cues from their father and accepted Norman like he had always been a part of the family. Norman, for his part, answered all their questions and entertained them with stories of Bering Sea fishing. And it didn't escape Lisa's family that she was watching Norman with rapt attention, her eyes showing that she adored him.

They made plans for Thanksgiving Day. The teenage sons of Joe and Michael were on the high school football team and the school had its big game in the morning on Thanksgiving, against its regional rival. After the game all of the family would gather at Mary and Al's house for dinner. In all, the holiday dinner would see 12 adults and five children. Norman chuckled at the planning going into it. He and Lisa would hang out at the house, helping to get it ready.

Norman and Lisa excused themselves shortly after dinner, saying they were feeling the effects of the jet lag. As they drove back to the hotel, they talked and laughed about the day.

"Wow, what did you say to Dad?" Lisa asked. "He was treating you like a long-lost son when you guys came in from the garage."

Norman shrugged. "We just talked. I told him there was nothing wrong with the truck and we got talkin'."

"I bet," Lisa said, sensing there was more to the 'talk' than Norman was letting on. "My brothers really like you, you know."

"They seem nice," he said. "Let's plan on getting up early to see the sun rise, OK?"

"If you want to get up even earlier, we can walk to the jetty about a half-mile up the boardwalk," Lisa said. "Might be good for photos with the waves crashing against it and the sun coming up."

"Sounds good," he said. They reached hotel and went up to their room. Once there, Norman gathered Lisa in his arms and deeply kissed her. "I haven't forgotten about that 'later' you promised me at the arcade this morning."

Lisa looked up at him and snaked her arms about his neck. At first she was smiling, but that turned to a frown when she felt the tension in his shoulders. "You need a massage," she told him. "Your shoulders are all in knots."

She backed up from him and pointed to the bed. "Strip and lay face down."

Norman looked amused, but complied. "Aren't you joining me?" he asked as he crawled into bed to lay on his stomach.

"Later," Lisa said. She pressed lightly on the rock hard muscles, moving her hands in circles. She could feel the knots starting to loosen and pressed harder with longer strokes to soothe away the tightness.

Norman relaxed under her touch. _She was right, I was really stressed. This feels great, _he thought. _But I want something else. I'll have to surprise her._ He slowly moved his arms so Lisa wouldn't notice as she massaged his lower back. When she returned to his shoulders, Norman quickly rolled over, grabbed her arms and pulled her across his chest.

"Hey!" she said. He didn't give her a chance to say more as he silenced her with a kiss. Soon she was kissing him back and deepening the kiss.

"There's only one problem with this," she said, looking down at herself. "Too many clothes."

Norman laughed. "I can either help or you give me a show."

Lisa grinned at him and got off the bed. She slowly peeled off each piece of clothing, just out of Norman's reach, sometimes flicking the clothing piece at him. He propped himself up on pillows to get a better view and enjoyed the show. Her striptease done, Lisa climbed in to the bed and they soon relieved a tension of another kind.

~~~ _Early the next morning_ ~~~

Norman and Lisa carefully made their way out on the stone jetty just as the sky started to turn from dark blue to a steel blue with the first light of dawn creeping over the horizon. Once Lisa was seated on a dry rock on the jetty, Norman took photos of the sun rising over the Atlantic Ocean and of Lisa with dawn's pale yellow light playing across her face. After a while, he came over and sat down with her.

"I've always liked looking at the horizon," he said. "You never know what you're going to see coming up over it. Kinda like the future. You never know what's in store."

He brushed his hand against her cheek, making Lisa smile.

"Six months ago, if you would have told me I'd be sitting in New Jersey with you, watching the sun rise, I'd have asked what have you been smokin'," he said. "But now I can't think of anywhere else I'd rather be."

Norman looked earnestly into her eyes and held her hands in his.

"Just like the horizon, I don't know what the future holds," he said. "But I do know I want you in it, if you'll have me. Lisa, would you marry me?"


	15. Chapter 15

_You all are the greatest! Thanks for all the reviews; please keep 'em comin'! Regular disclaimer: I own nothing except my OCs._

* * *

><p>Lisa looked into Norman's face. She knew she should be thrilled; knew she desperately wanted to hear what he just said. But her first thought was of what happened the last time she accepted a marriage proposal and waking up in time to see a fist coming at her face.<p>

_You're being silly,_ she told herself. _Norman is nothing like Jim. He wouldn't do that. He treats you with respect and loves you. _

Norman quietly watched the emotions play across Lisa's face and the tears fill her eyes and knew she was thinking about what happened with Jim. He felt a stab of anger that her traumatic past interfered with what should be a happy moment. He was about to tell her she didn't need to answer right away, when she spoke.

"There's nothing I want more than to be your wife," she said, tears spilling down her cheeks. She smiled and gently touched his cheek. "Yes, yes, yes, I'll marry you."

Relief flooded Norman and he gathered her in his arms, placing a tender kiss on her lips. He pulled a ring box out of a pocket, took out the diamond ring and slipped it on her finger. Lisa looked down at her left hand and the ring now perfectly fitting her finger. It was a vintage style ring, most of it open filigree of yellow gold wrapping up to a white gold circle holding the diamond that flashed fire in the early sunlight.

"Oh Norm, it's beautiful," she breathed. "It fits too. How did you know my ring size?"

"I didn't," he said. "That's my grandmom's ring and it was also my mom's ring. It's never been resized at all and now it has fit three generations of Hansen wives."

Lisa's eyes widened as it sunk in what Norman had just told her.

"That's a lot of years of love and marriage in this ring," she said, remembering the look his mom gave her. This must have been the reason for that. "I'm honored that your mom was willing to part with it."

Norman told her how in Norwegian tradition, both the man and woman wore plain gold rings on their left hand during the engagement and then got those rings engraved when they got married, moving them over to their right hands. His grandfather, however, chose to give a diamond ring instead. He held up his left hand. On it was plain gold ring.

"This is my dad's ring," he said. "I'll wear it until we pick out rings."

Lisa smiled at him. They made their way back to the boardwalk and Norman pulled out his cell phone and texted Edgar: "Lisa said yes." Lisa looked at him with a quizzical smile.

"I told Edgar the good news," Norman said. "He'll tell everyone else."

Norman's cell beeped. _Got him,_ he thought. "Said yes to whut?" Edgar texted back. Norman rolled his eyes, typing: "we're getting married" in response. Not a minute later, his phone rang.

"Morning Edgar," he said, hitting speaker phone so Lisa could hear.

"_Geez, what time is it? So does this mean you guys are engaged? Or are you planning to elope?" _Edgar said. Lisa giggled and Edgar heard her laugh. _"You do realize you're fair game now missy. You're almost my sister. I don't have to be nice to you anymore."_

"Bring it on!" Lisa said. "Just remember paybacks are a bitch."

"_Be careful what you wish for,"_ Edgar said. _"Don't plan on hiding behind Norm either. Seriously guys, congrats. Did the ring fit?"_

"Yes, perfectly," Lisa said.

"_Norm, there's your sign. Told you she'd make a good Hansen. Did you just pop the question?"_

"Yep," Norman said.

"_OK, tell me how. Louise and the other girls will want to know that." _

So they filled Edgar in and told him of their plans for the rest of the weekend and that they were returning home on Sunday. When they got back to the hotel for breakfast, they told Rose the happy news.

"I knew it!" she squealed. "You walked in and you both look like you're floating."

They made plans to meet at a steakhouse Friday night with Rose and her husband that has live music.

Thanksgiving zoomed by and was a blur of family, food and good times. Lisa's whole family treated Norman like he'd always been a part of the family. They told Lisa's parents their news when they arrived to help set up for the Thanksgiving dinner and Al pulled his daughter aside before the rest of the family arrived.

"Norman's a good man," he said. "I think you two will be happy together."

"Thanks Dad," Lisa said, giving her father a hug.

~~~~ _the next night_ ~~~~

The waitress set a round of beers in front of two couples just as the band took the stage, which was more like a little platform than an actual stage. The steakhouse was packed with revelers and they were lucky to find a corner booth.

Conversation was easy between Norman, Lisa, Rose and Tim. They were enjoying the music and having a good time when Norman notice Lisa suddenly went quiet. He looked at her face and saw all the color had drained out of it and she was staring blankly toward the restaurant's bar. Rose notice the change in Lisa too and followed her gaze.

At the bar stood a tall, wiry-looking man waiting for his drink order. He wasn't paying any attention to the pair of couples who were now watching him.

Lisa couldn't believe her eyes. _Of all the places to go, how did we end up at the same place? _she thought. The restaurant was popular with the local fishermen and that's the reason they chose to go there. _I never expected to see Jim here. He looks a lot older. __I hope he leaves me alone. I don't want to talk to him at all. Plus he'd be violating his parole._

Around her, Norman, Rose and Tim exchanged wary glances.

"That's Jim," Rose said quietly to Norman. "I don't think he saw us." They watched as he got his drink and walked back to another room of the restaurant.

Lisa visibly relaxed that he wasn't going to try to talk to them. _Maybe he didn't see us, _she thought.

About an hour later, Rose and Lisa left the table to use the restroom. Although the place was still packed, neither saw Jim in the restaurant anymore.

They had to weave their way back to the booth through throngs of dancers and others enjoying the music, so they got separated. Rose got back to the table first.

"Where's Lisa?" Norman asked her. Rose spun around and didn't see her friend at all.

"She was right behind me," she said.


	16. Chapter 16

_Thank you, thank you for your reviews! I do take them to heart and really like reading them! :) **A word of warning**: this chapter deals with mature subject matter. Some might find parts of the content offensive. And oh, I own nothing but my OCs and their stories. Thank you for your time to read this._

* * *

><p>The band started to play a dance tune and the people at the restaurant streamed to any open space to dance, making it difficult to walk about through the crowd. Lisa watched as Rose went from being right in front of her to farther away as they tried to get back to Norm and Tim. Then someone grabbed her arm just above the elbow.<p>

"I've got to talk to you," Jim said in her ear, quickly steering her toward a back door at the restaurant. Lisa tried to get out of his grip, only to have him reach across her back to grab her other arm. Anyone looking at them would have thought they were a couple sneaking out a door.

"I have nothing to say to you," Lisa said as he walked her outside. "Get your hands off me."

Instead of letting her go, Jim shifted his hands so she was facing him. He kept holding her upper arms so she couldn't get free.

"I want to tell you I'm sorry for what I did," Jim said. "And I know you won't believe me, but I've never stopped loving you."

Lisa's mind was racing. She knew she was no match physically and Jim had her in a tight grip so she couldn't even move her arms. She hoped to stall him long enough that Norman, a bouncer or anyone else for that matter would see them. Lisa tried to pick her words carefully.

"You have to let me go Jim and move on with your life," she said, looking up into his face. The years in prison had hardened his face and eyes. He always had chiseled features, but now there was a dangerous edge to them as well. She hoped that he didn't blame her for putting him in prison because that could set off his hair-trigger temper.

"We would have been married 16 years by now with some kids," Jim continued. "We were perfect for each other, you know that? I've thought about you for the last 16 years."

Lisa felt her blood run cold. _I would be dead by now,_ she thought. _He put me in the hospital for weeks. It would have only been a matter of time before he would have done it again._

"We have different lives now Jim. We're different people," she said cautiously. As soon as the words were out of her mouth, Lisa regretted them as she watched Jim's face harden. He tightened his grip on her arms hard enough her hands go numb.

"Why did you have to call the police?" he asked. "That wasn't me that night. It was the booze."

Lisa's eyes flashed in anger. _Yeah, I was able to hit the 911 speed dial before he ripped the phone out of the wall. _The police sent a patrol car as routine protocol to the 911 hang up call. When they arrived on the scene Lisa was already battered and unconscious.

"You should have thought of that before using me as a punching bag," she said. "Let me go."

"Where you going go? Back to that guy you're with tonight?" Jim asked. He started to shake her like a ragdoll. "You should be with me. Lemme ask you something. Do you ever think of me when you're calling out his name?"

Lisa tried to wriggle out of his grasp. _If only he'd let go of one of my arms, _she thought.

"Stop it! Let me go!" she yelled, hoping her scream would attract attention.

Lisa saw hands grab Jim around his chest and twist him away from her. Caught by surprise, Jim let Lisa go and she fell to the ground and scrambled to get away from him. It was then she realized the man who pulled Jim away was Norman. Jim swung at him, but Norman easily side-stepped the punch and then landed a right cross to Jim's face, just as several bouncers, Rose and Tim ran up, separating the two men.

Blood poured out of Jim's nose and mouth from the blow. He used the sleeve of his shirt to stop it.

"That fucker broke my nose," Jim said to the bouncers.

"I'll do more than that if you ever come near her again," Norman said, standing protectively in front of Lisa. One of the bouncers put a hand on his arm to warn him not to try anything. He ignored the man.

"Both of you can tell the police what's going on here," said the restaurant manager. "They're on their way."

Rose took the manager aside and explained the situation to him, afterward he told two bouncers to make sure Jim didn't try to leave before the cops could get there.

Satisfied that Jim wasn't going to try anything else in front of the growing crowd, Norman turned to check on Lisa.

"I'm fine," she said in response to his questioning gaze. She didn't want to see the bruises she could feel on her arms. Lisa reached for Norman's right hand. "You should ice that."

"It's nothing," he said, pulling her into a hug and then draped his arm protectively around her shoulders. She asked how they found her and he said when she wasn't with Rose the three of them split up, Tim looking inside the bar, Rose going to get a bouncer and Norman heading outside to look for them.

"Good thing you got here when you did," Lisa said.

When the police arrived, Jim was arrested for assault and violating parole. Norman, Lisa, Rose and Tim followed the police to the station to fill out the incident report and the police took photos of the black and purple bruises on Lisa's arms that were in the shape of hands.

Since Norman was helping Lisa in the situation, he wasn't charged. However some of the officers did recognize him from Deadliest Catch, so after the report was finished he signed autographs and posed for a few snapshots.

As they drove back to the hotel, Lisa apologized for the evening.

"I'm sorry to drag you into this," she said. "I really had hoped he wouldn't show up."

Norman looked at her in surprise.

"Why are _you_ apologizing?" he asked. "You did nothing wrong and you can't control what someone else does."

"Besides, your problems are now my problems too," he said. "No one's gonna hurt you again. We'll be back home in a couple of days, where you'll be safe."

Lisa gave him half-smile. "Yeah, Washington seems more like home now than here," she said softly.

They said their goodnights to Rose and Tim and headed up to their room. When he saw the bruises on Lisa's arms, Norman's eyes hardened, but he said nothing, not wanting to upset her again. He silently vowed that no one would ever hurt her. Gathering her in his arms, he gently stroked her hair and held her until she fell asleep.


	17. Chapter 17

_Thank you for all the reviews! I love reading them, I take the suggestions to heart and they encourage me to write more :) **Alert:** It's spring and a SMUT bunny visited this chapter. If you don't want to read what the bunny left for you, just skip this chapter. Yep, the whole dang thing... and come back in a few days for the next chapter ... Thanks for understanding! Oh, and I **own nothing** except my OC. _

* * *

><p>Norman was jarred awake by Lisa dreaming. He watched her in the early dawn light as she tossed and turned in the bed. Then her face changed, her countenance reflecting the fright of her dream. In her sleep, she cringed and cried out softly, "no, please no."<p>

Norman knew he had to wake her. He lightly touched her arm. "Lisa," he whispered. "It's OK Lisa. You're safe."

_In her dream, Lisa was trying to fight off Jim's attack, but he easily pushed her hands away. She tried to run, but he was faster and cornered her. She brought her hands up to protect her face and tried to melt into the wall behind her, steeling herself for the blow she knew was coming. And nothing happened. She saw a white fog in front of her and Jim was nowhere. As the fog lifted and _she woke up, she saw Norman watching her with concern in his eyes.

"You were dreaming," he said, stroking her arm. "Looked like a pretty nasty dream."

"It was the night he attacked me," she said. "I haven't had that dream in years. But this time it was different. It ended before it usually does and I woke up to see you."

Norman ran his hand under her chin, tilting her head for a kiss. His lips gently brushed hers.

"Let me help you forget," he said, pulling her close. She locked her eyes with his and gave him a shy smile and nodded. Norman grinned back at her and slid his hand across the Northwestern tank top she had worn to sleep in and under it to cup one of her breasts. His fingertips brushed across the now-stiffening nipple, making Lisa giggle. He silenced her laugh with a kiss.

"Shhhh," he said. "Just enjoy."

He kissed her again with more fervor this time, his tongue lightly touching her lips, asking for entrance. She leaned into the kiss and allowed him to take her mouth with a deepening kiss that stirred desire in both of them. Norman pulled off her tank top and thong.

"My aren't we frisky this morning," she teased, making him chuckle. Lisa ran her fingers inside the waistband of his briefs, but he moved her hands away. "Later," he said, but then in one smooth movement he whisked them off and he returned his attention to Lisa. His lips made a trail of light kisses from hers to her chin and neck, his closely-cropped beard feeling like fire on her smooth skin. His teeth gently grabbed a nipple, making Lisa gasp at the jolt of electricity she felt when his tongue soothed the spot. Norman turned his attention to her other breast and again nipped and soothed.

He could feel her heart beating faster under his lips as he kissed between her breasts and moved his kisses south across her stomach and upper thighs, slowly spreading her legs with his hands. Lisa gasped and moaned his name when his tongue flicked across her nub, slowly at first then faster. He could feel her desire growing and blew air across her entrance, watching her shiver in delight. He worked his kisses back up to her eager lips. Softly stroking her nub with his thumb, he slowly pushed a finger inside her, searching for a certain spot. Lisa's moan told him he hit it and he smiled.

"Oh, yes, Norman," she breathlessly said as she felt desire's heat building inside her.

"I want you to come for me," he whispered, continuing to stroke her. Lisa's reactions to his touch were really turning him on as well. He didn't have to wait long for her as the growing fire within her exploded, sending blasts of electric sensations over her body. As he felt her calm down, he laid back on the bed and pulled her onto his chest.

She smiled at him and softly kissed his lips. "Your turn," Lisa said. She ran her hands across his muscular chest and abdomen. Looking up into his eyes for his reaction, she lightly kissed his chest and worked her way down his torso and finally his member. As her mouth enveloped him, Norman softly moaned and ran his hands through her hair. Lisa flicked her tongue lightly, playing with his tip and then lavished attention on rest of his package, kissing and gently stroking his body as she went.

Norman closed his eyes to savor the sensations of her mouth over him. He knew he was close to the brink and all he could think of was how he needed her.

He pulled her back up to his chest, meeting her lips in a kiss filled with frantic desire. Lisa could see his normally clear blue eyes clouded dark with lust. She smiled, cupped his face in her hands and kissed him.

Lisa shifted herself to a straddle that enveloped him with her folds and she slowly moved her hips to caress his length. Norman smiled at her, running his hands down her sides, his fingers brushing the sides of her breasts. She could feel his desire straining beneath her and she inched higher on his chest until she could feel him at her entrance. Slowly, Lisa slid down his body a little and sat up, driving him deep within her and drawing an appreciative moan from Norman.

"Damn," he muttered as her hot core wrapped hungrily about him. Lisa moved her hips and used her legs to slide up and down. Norman grabbed her hips to move with her in a rhythm. She could feel the heat of a second release building within her. Norman reached out and stroked her nub, making Lisa gasp. With a moan, she arched her back and leaned backward as she was gripped by a hot explosion of sensation, balancing herself with her hands on his thighs. The movement gave Norman a complete view of their lovemaking and that was all he needed to find his own release.

Norman gathered Lisa in a tight embrace as they caught their breath and softly kissed her. She laid her head on his chest, listening to his heart beat.

"This is right where I want to be for rest of my life," she murmured contentedly, before drifting off into a dreamless sleep.

"Me too," he said.


End file.
